Tema del foro:Noticias y novedades/@comment-25569958-20141027003002/@comment-201.211.162.224-20141027214135
UsuarioAnonimoElOriginal escribió: Wolverforever escribió: UsuarioAnonimoElOriginal escribió: Hi gente, en este tema me gustaria opinar sobre el futuro de este personaje, bueno, comienzo, Antes pensaba que moriria (por que, bueno simplemente me gusta que mueran mis villanos favoritos XD), pero dado los acontecimientos actuales lo mas probable es que no, me explico, todo apunta a que su historia en OV se trata de una reinvindicacion del personaje, corrigiendo los errores de FA y UA, para despues convertise en un antiheroe '''(tipo, el '''Kevi de AF/UA) en una posible futura serie, pues todo parece encaminado a que el futuro que vimos en Ken 10 '''sera la continuacion de '''OV '''pues nos han dado muchos guiños sobre esto, la aparicion de '''Chrono spanner (Ken), el Dr''.Animo '''en su forma Yety'',' la cicatris de '''Kevin' y su uniforme de L'as Raices (The Rooters) '''que recuerda a '''Kevin 11000, etc,' ahora en Ken 10 '''si mal no recuerdo '''Gwen '''le ragala a '''Ken un monstruo de roca, lo curioso es que este monstruo tiene las lineas purpuras como los que controla Charmcaster (puede que sea un error de animacion, pero hay que recordar que en ese entonces la magia de Gwen era de color azul) a si que como lo consiguio? (aqui ya comienzan puras especulaciones mias XD) bueno Gwen '''menciona que estaba persiguiendo a un '''dragon '''y no creo que lo haya estado haciendo sola ya que estos son muy poderos como lo vimos en '''FA (si, se que era un alien pero sirve de referencia XD) asi que posiblemente la ayudaba Charmcaster y fue como consiguio el mounstro de roca, por parte de ella para darselo a Ken, y esto solo se podria si Charmcaster recupero la cordura y mejoro su relacion con Gwen, por eso creo que en el ultimo episodio (donde aparece Charmcaster) de OV '''se van a enfocar en este tema y podemos constatarlo cuando Gwen (en Charm School) sacrifica a su maestro favorito osea 'Hex '''y lo envia a '''Legerdomain '''junto a '''Charmy '''para que le sirva de influencia positiva y contrarreste sus pensamientos negativos '(Adwaitia y DarkStar, '''claro que Gwen no lo sabe) con la esperanza de que se recupere. bueno esas son mis conclusiones hasta ahora, y me gustaria escuchar las suyas. bye ''Bueno solo quiero opinar de Crononauta, sabes que es Ken??''Lo has visto es un episodio o Derrick lo confirmo, '''PD: Si es caso de que haya pasado en Fight at the Museum, bueno disculpa, aun no veo ni un epi de la 7ma asi que no se que ocurre. Pero sino pasado eso donde sacas que es Ken? hi Wolverforever, c'iertamente no esta confirmado, pero hay que ser muy ingenuo como para no ver lo obvio ('Fight at the museum, te da bastantes guiños), salvo claro, que ocurra una sorpresa, pero es poco probable. Bueno,no se tienen pruebas d que crononauta sea ken y eso lo puedo desmentir insinuando el aspecto fisico de ken 10 en And then there was Ben con el de crononauta siendo uno muy alto y otro mas bajo y como si fuera muy poco...Donde esta su Omnitrix y como rayos es que viaja en el tiempo y sabe lo que va a pasar.